What if Pertemis Extended Version
by LadyEponineGranger
Summary: These are Percy/Artemis stories. They are drabbles from a forum. Please review and I will be updating one a day for 100 days. I accept criticism.
1. Chapter 1

Pride

A/N: I chose to participate and I really hope you like this Drabble.

"Percy do we really have to go to Olympus now," Artemis said to Percy in an annoyed tone. Percy replied "Yes love now we really must go." Artemis said "But Percy I don't really want everyone to know we're dating." Percy looked shocked and said "Oh so you don't want your precious friends to know that the great Huntress is dating the lowly Hero." Artemis said "It's not that but you know I'm not ready." Percy sneered and said "You and your stupid pride always getting in the way. Why can't you accept that I will always be an outcast in Olympus being a former demigod." Artemis said "We'll I'm sorry it's just that what if this isn't a real relationship. I mean we are still young and foolish." Nico said "We aren't young we're 25 and have you seen Thalia and Nico they are almost getting married." Artemis said "I'm sorry Percy it's just that I talked to my father last week and he practically brain washed me." Percy still looked offended but his death glare softened a bit. Artemis said "But you do know that your father also doesn't want us dating." Percy rolled his eyes and said "There was a whole intervention with Triton but Aphrodite came to my rescue. Oh my gods did I just say that." Artemis laughed and said "So will you forgive me?" Percy's glare hardened once more and he said "Artemis I love you with all my heart and I want to forgive you but I managed to resist my parents and well I'm starting to question our relationship what if-" Percy was interrupted by Artemis kissing him and tugging at his hair. He quickly pushed her off. Percy stood up and straightened his hair and said "Artemis you know I don't like that anywhere but the bedroom now please I think we should take some time away from each other."

With that Percy went picked up some clothes and went out. Artemis then followed him out into the street just as he was about to get a cab. Artemis being a daredevil jumped in front of the cab and. Percy ran out onto the street and carried her to safety. Artemis laughed while Percy looked annoyed and said "I am very mad at you." Percy then dropped her in front of their shared house and said "I'll be back in a month if you still want me we'll be together." Artemis said "Did you seriously just ruin your chivalrous moment by leaving." Percy rolled his eyes and said "If you don't want me then I'll go and work for my father again." Artemis softened and said "Percy I don't want you to leave but if you do then please don't go back to being an errand boy I know you hated it." Percy laughed an said "Fine Artemis." He then reached over and kissed her fiercely while Artemis played with his hair and clothes. She reached over and pulled him on the car and said " I thought you said you don't like to do that outside of the bedroom." Percy smirked and said "I make exceptions for the ones I love." Hopefully Artemis said "So your not leaving." Percy said "You may have your stupid pride but your my soul mate and I will never leave you." Just like that Artemis and Percy knew that they were going to be to just fine.

Hope you liked please review. I will post one daily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unprofessional**

A/N: Hey guys do you not like my story or something cause I only got 1 view and 1 reviews.

Percy was getting ready for his work at the candy shop he had bought it last

year. He was dressed in jeans and a blue t-shirt that said I am Legend. Artemis

then came out in her silk robe because she didn't have to work until 2 because

that's when her seminars started about being careful and to wait until your

married. Artemis had obviously had a terrible night so she started to nag Percy.

She said "You are no longer a little kid you should change into professional

clothes." Percy rolled his eyes and said "Love you don't understand I may not

be kid but I am a fun adult so you know." Artemis frowned and rolled her eyes

but she went to get breakfast. The breakfast consisted of toast and coffee but

all had a blue tint to it. Artemis was still upset so she didn't give Percy his

breakfast and said "I'm not giving you your breakfast until you change." Percy

glared but Artemis had an even harder glare. Percy finally spoke and said "I will

not be ordered around in my own home." Artemis said "You mean you don't

want to be ordered around by a women." Percy looked flustered and said "No

not that." Artemis than gave a determinant glare and said "I will not date a

measly man that thinks women are below him. I chose you out of many

because I thought you were awesome. You have no right to say that no for the

Gods graces please get changed." After being thoroughly scolded by Artemis

Percy was still being defiant and said "You bitch I never said that your just

manipulating my words." By this time Artemis was seething and said "How dare

you call me something so childish. You have been to much like a man no

scratch that a boy." Percy lifted his hand as if he was about to slap Artemis at

this Artemis cringed away from him. Once realizing his actions he spoke softly

and said "I'm so sorry my beloved." Artemis was in a corner and whispered to

herself while tears were streaming down her face. Percy went to comfort her

and she accepted. They hugged and embraced each other and Artemis finally

spoke she said "I forgive you my love remember forever and always." At that

Percy finally went to his bedroom and changed into black trousers and a red

shirt. Artemis was finally smiling and pleasantly served him breakfast just like

nothing had happened. Percy greeted her by kissing her and ate the delicious

breakfast. Artemis had to leave for a conference with Athena while Percy had

had to go to Camp Half-Blood. Just like that they continued their day with

patience.

A/N: I know it's OOC. But please review it warms my heart if you like the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Pizza

"What do you mean you've never tried pizza before," cried Percy. Artemis had a haughty expression and said "I've just simply never had the time." Percy said "Do you have time now?" Artemis now had a teasing expression and said "Yes." Percy smiled and said "We'll go today to get you a traditional New York pizza." Artemis said "As long as we don't invite your friends." With that they both went to catch a taxi to Times Square. During the ride they saw all the monuments such as Rockefeller Tower.

On arriving to the pizza parlor Artemis pushed Percy out of the taxi after paying him of course. Artemis said "Ugh too many people here plus the smell is disgusting." Percy smiled and said "Good old New York." Artemis said "Anyways where is this thing you call a pizza parlor." Percy said "Right this way, my lady." Artemis said "Fancy aren't you."

The pizza parlor was very old-fashioned and had wooden tables and wooden chairs. Percy took Artemis to the pizza line. After waiting for 30 minutes they finally got to the top of the line. Percy ordered 2 soda cups and 1 pepperoni pizza. Artemis said "What is this beverage soda." Percy laughed and said "It is a fizzy, sugary drink." Artemis said "Like nectar." Percy said "Exactly." He then took her to the soda station and showed her all the options. She chose root beer so did Percy. After serving herself it she took a cautious sip. She carefully evaluated the drink and finally said "It was good." Percy said "Thank you my very critical girlfriend." Artemis gave him a playful punch." They then chose a table near the window. Percy carefully cut the pizza into a perfect triangles. Percy handed one to her on a napkin. She was repulsed at the fact that she had to eat a food with her hands. Percy nudged her and said "it's okay in the modern world we eat with our hands." Although Artemis was unsure she still tried the pizza. Artemis took one bite and quickly finished the rest. She stared outside while Percy waited for her decision with anticipation. Artemis said "I liked it but ambrosia is better." Percy was relieved because you never wanted to anger a goddess much less Lady Artemis of the Hunt. Percy said "That's good next time you can take someplace you want to go." Artemis said "You'll be in for a surprise."

A/N: Review and all that jazz! I've decided to start asking questions if you want please answer these questions in a PM or a review.

What is your favorite PJO character?

Which character do you think is going to die in PJO?


	4. Chapter 4

Morning

"Percy it's time to go to the hill to meet my obnoxious brother," cried Artemis. Percy moaned and said "I'll be changed in second." Artemis said with a huff "Percy I told you to be ready by 5." Percy came out of the bedroom with his hair sticking out at all angles. Percy said "I'm ready so we can go now." Artemis said "Let me just fix your hair." She then took a comb and brushed it so it resembled what he normally had for hair. Then they left in a New York taxi. Once they reached the Empire State building the streets had no more lights. Artemis and Percy went inside the building and saw the doorman. The doorman said "Good morning Lady Artemis and little Percy Jackson." Percy said "I'm not little I'm almost 20." The doorman laughed and said "Why son I'm almost 200 don't say I'm almost 20." Artemis didn't look amused and said "Just let us in Phil." The doorman said "Whatever you want Lady Artemis." As Percy and Artemis went into the elevator Percy said "Phil, I thought his first name was Doorman." Artemis playfully punched him. On reaching the top of the elevator they got out on went to the landing strip on Olympus. They saw Apollo there and quickly got on sun car. Apollo said "Hi sister and cousin what has been going on with your life?" Artemis said "It's fine thank you very much." Percy just sat in his corner of the car. Apollo said "Have you been taking care of my sister Percy?" Percy said "I have and I've been showing her around New York." Artemis said "Be quiet boys so we can watch the morning rise." The sun chariot slowly rose and lit up the now showing signs of movement New York. Artemis was in awe since normally she saw the night fall upon New York. Percy was trying to touch anything in reach because he had never been on an airplane considering Zeus hated him. Once they got over Manhattan Apollo passed them parachutes. At first they were confused but then they quickly put them on and held hands then jumped. After them followed the God's chocolate in a mini parachute. Once they landed in an open field they took a taxi home. Percy said "That was incredible can we do it again." Artemis said "Sorry that was a once in a lifetime experience and now it's your turn to show me something new."

A/N: Hey please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Ripples

"Isn't it fun to throw these rocks into the pond," said Percy. Artemis said "Yeah I guess if you have the power to control water." Percy suddenly said "You look so pretty throwing rocks." Artemis said "Why thank you Percy but isn't that a bit inappropriate." Percy didn't say anything he just kissed her but not a harsh kiss it was a chaste kiss. After they released they continued on with their pebbles as if nothing happened. Percy said "I love you so much right now." Artemis said "If you didn't love me why would I love you I am a goddess."

All of a sudden a lightning bolt struck the ground next to the pond. At the same time Percy and Artemis looked at one another and said "Zeus." They both started to pack up their picnic in order to escape Zeus' fury. Percy knew Zeus didn't like people dating his daughter's just look at Nico. When Nico asked to marry Thalia he had to go through a whole initiation process on Olympus. As soon as they finished packing up the ground began to rumble the sign of the Earth-Shaker, Poseidon. Poseidon was more lenient with girlfriends and boyfriends.

Right about as they were going to reach the car a flash of light appeared and Zeus appeared before them and so did Poseidon. Zeus first said "So your son wants to date my daughter." Percy was about to say that he didn't need permission but his father said "My son is a respectable boy and can and will take care of your daughter." Zeus backfired and said "My daughter thinks all men aren't respectable how she can love your son." After a few more minutes of fighting Artemis finally interrupted by aiming an arrow at the tree between them.

Artemis said "Enough I can fight my own battled father and uncle I do believe Perseus is respectable." Percy said "First of all never call me Perseus second I don't need your permission to date your daughter she is a grown women." Artemis said "Thank you and sorry honey for calling you Per- never mind." Zeus said "I guess you are grown up but if he hurts you I will personally murder you." Poseidon said "But if you break Percy's heart I will declare war on the wilderness understand my niece." With that the two Olympians left the couple that now officially were a couple. Percy said "What an interesting day."


End file.
